That Special Someone
by quidditchsexyboy
Summary: Séptimo año de los merodeadores... James está decidido a ganarse el corazón de Liy. Podrá lograrlo con todo lo que ha decidido cambiar de su persona? O ni siquiera de esa manera Lily se fijará en él. solo algo que voló por mi mente y quise escribir...
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

Nota: Lo único que es realmente mío es este fan fiction, no poseo nada de Harry Potter… eso se lo debemos a Rowling. Espero les agrade y me dejen reviews, acepto consejos pues entiendo que nadie es perfecto… bueno tal vez Rowling. Grax! Quidditch SeXXy boy

* * *

**

**That Especial Someone**

**EL NUEVO PREMIO ANUAL**

**1 de Septiembre de 1979**

Lily Evans, una chica de 17 años, cabello rojo intenso y ojos verde grandes que iluminaban como el sol, entro en el expreso de Hogwarts para terminar su ultimo año en el mejor colegio de magia. El tren estaba aperrado de alumnos todos alegres por regresar a su colegio y platicadores como periquitos por lo que la chavala tubo que brincar a mas de 20 personas para poder llegar a un asiento libre.

- Uf, por fin - Susurró mientras sé hacia una cola de caballo en su hermoso pelo, y se colgaba en el pecho una insignia dorada que marcaba las letras de P A, la mujercita miró su reloj, 11:05, tenía que ir al compartimento de prefectos para dar las indicaciones y por fin conocer al otro premio anual… aunque suponía que sería Remus Lupin ó Michael Creek ó Severus Snape ó… -Potter!- James Potter, un chico aproximadamente de la misma edad que Lily, con ojos miel, con unos lentes y pelo castaño oscuro había caído (o eso había parecido) dentro del compartimento de la chavala, haciéndola caer.

- Lo siento mucho, Evans… Canuto, a él es al que le deberías gritar esta vez- Dijo poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole una mano a Lily para levantarla. La chavala la rechazó impulsándose con sus manos para poder ponerse de pie.

Por favor, crees que he nacido ayer, no soy tonta nene, esto ha sido una de tus ineptas bromas- Gritó mientras se trataba de arreglar el cabello.

- No es así, Canuto, él es el culpable, el me arrojó y sin saber quien estaba dentro- Aclaró mientras tres muchachos mas azomaban sus cabezas para ver lo que pasaba.

- Y de verdad crees que me vas a convencer? Es que tu no maduras nunca!-

- Lo estoy intentado, de verdad lo estoy intentando- Dijo James entre risas, pues sus amigos ya habían logrado entrar, Lily los veía con disgusto.

- Evans, tienes que creer lo que dice Cornamenta, esta vez fue un accidente… aunque muy divertido, viste la cara de Evans cuando Cornamenta le cayo encima?!- Comenzó a decir Sirius Black a uno de los muchachos junto a él Peter Pettigrew. Los muchachos que habían entrado, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew y Remus Lupin eran los mejores amigos de James Potter y sé autonombraban los merodeadores, eran los chavos mas bromistas de todo el colegio y sus blancos favoritos eran Severus Snape y precisamente Lily Evans, por lo que ella los odiaba plenamente, especialmente al líder del grupo: James Potter.

- Yo estoy aquí- Dijo Lily al ver que los dos muchacho comenzaban a reír ante el burlón comentario de Sirius Black.

- Lo sé, recuerdas Colagusano? Fue genial- Continuo Sirius, esta vez James se agregó a las risas.

- Lily, te pido una honesta y humilde disculpa- Dijo James al terminar de reírse, extendiendo el brazo para tomar el de la chavala.

- Que, que es eso?- Exclamó señalando el pecho de James, el cual también tenía una insignia dorada como la que llevaba Lily.

- Ah esto!- Dijo James bajando la mirada hasta su insignia. – La ultima ves que estuve enterado era una insignia de Premio Anual… mira Lily tu tienes una igual, ya deberías saber lo que es- Dijo en broma, la chavala lo miró con rabia.

- Ya sé lo que es! Solo quiero saber porque la tienes tu? Es otra de tus formas en la que intentas madurar con otra de tus bromas, a quien se la robaste Potter, fue a Snape? o tal vez Remus te la dio para que gastaras tu broma de mal gusto… felicidades Remus- Dijo volteando a ver al muchacho de pelo claro, parado cerca de la puerta. – Me agrada que seas tu- Remus Lupin era el único de los merodeadores que Lily Evans soportaba.

- Lily, yo no, no es lo que crees- Comenzó a decir Remus.

- Lo que Lunático quiere decir, Evans, es que esto no es otra de mis bromas, esto es real, YO James Potter soy el Premio Anual de este año- Dijo apuntándose con el pulgar y sonriendo pícaramente. –Y creo que es hora de irnos- Lily lo miraba, como esperando a que el chavo comenzara a reír y terminara con la broma, pero eso no sucedió, por lo que la chavala aceptó, pues al mal paso darle prisa, sería mejor apresurarse para que Potter se aburriera de la broma y confesara todo.

- Muy bien, vamos- Dijo Lily saliendo del compartimento –Vamos Potter!… Remus de verdad me hubiera agradado que hubieses sido tu pero- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros –Potter!- Volvió a llamar al darse cuenta de que James no la seguía, el muchacho se había quedado trabado, sin creer lo bien que la chavala lo había tomado, no podía ser cierto, Lily debería morirse ante tal noticia…

- Cornameta creo que se refiere a ti, amigo- Le dijo Sirius, James aceptó y salió detrás de ella, sonriendo de la felicidad. James Potter había estado enamorado de Lily Evans desde 3 año y había tomado la decisión de que el ultimo año cambiaría para poder ganarse el corazón de esa persona especial…

Lily y James entraron en el compartimento de prefectos para presentarse rápidamente y dar las indicaciones, al terminar, los prefectos de cada casa salieron del compartimento dejando a los chavos solos.

- Debo admitir que jamas creí que lo tomarías tan bien, de verdad Lily, este año será diferente ya te darás cuenta- Dijo James, Lily le sonrió, tenía que jugar su juego.

- Pues creo que es lo mejor para los dos, llevarla tranquila- Dijo, James aceptó.

- Bueno, regreso con los merodeadores… nos vemos luego- Dijo James, Lily lo miró extrañada. – Que?- Preguntó el muchacho.

- No me vas a preguntar si quiero salir contigo?- Preguntó Lily pues James solía hacerlo a cada cinco minutos.

- Ya te lo dije, he cambiado- Contestó el muchacho con una sonrisa, la chavala no contestó nada. – Lily… felicitaciones por conseguir el Premio Anual-

- Gracias…- Susurró Lily. –Dile a Remus lo mismo de mi parte, por favor-

- Qué?- Preguntó James desconcertado.

- Vamos, tu y yo sabemos que todo esto es una mas de tus bromas, tu jamas serías Premio Anual, nunca lo lograrías-

- Lily, yo, yo no mentiría sobre esto, sé lo importante que es para ti y no lo haría… entiende por extraño que parezca yo soy Premio Anual, no Remus, yo- Insistió James.

- Muy bien, como sea- Dijo saliendo del compartimento, dejándolo solo.

- Y como te fue?- Preguntó Sirius una vez que James regresó al compartimento de los merodeadores, los cuales habían aberito un juego de poker.

- No cree que soy yo el Premio Anual, aun sigue pensando que es Remus- Explicó.

- Ahora entiendo su buena reacción- Dijo Peter, James lo miró con desagrado y Sirius le arrojo una de las fichas de poker que tenía en la mano.

- Necesita apoyo, Colagusano- Dijo Sirius, para luego voltearse a ver a James – Ella nunca lo tomaría bien si lo creyera, quiero decir, _eres tu,_ amigo- Agregó. – A eso se le llama apoyar Peter- Dijo en tono de sarcasmo.

- Si claro…- Contestaron James y Peter al unísono, a lo que recibieron otras de las fichas de Sirius.

- Yo hablaré con ella si quieres, y le explicaré- Dijo Remus.

Te lo agradecería Remus… ahora comiencen el juego de nuevo que su _papá_ quiere jugar- Ordenó y al instante tres fichas cayeron directo en su cara.

* * *

**Espero que les guste el principio. Gracias…**

**Quidditch SeXXy boy**


	2. Chapter 2

**That Especial Someone**

**Reitero lo que dije, nada de esto es mio mas que el fan fiction... espero lo disfruten**

**

* * *

Capitulo 2: Cuando la flama se enciende.**

Los cuatro inseparables cuates salieron del enorme y escarlata expreso Hogwarts . Emocionados por regresar por ultima vez a ese lugar que tanto tiempo habían llamado hogar y en donde tantos recuerdos guardaba el majestuoso castillo . Corrieron a los carruajes que los guiarían al Gran Comedor donde los esperaba un gran manjar de jugo de calabaza y pudín de York Shire.

"Cornamenta!" Gritó Sirius Black cuando el chavo bajó del carruaje sin esperar a los demás. "Hacia donde te diriges con tanta enjundia?"

"Creo que vi bajar a mi amada del carruaje de al lado y quiero alcanzarla pues no puedo resistir a no verla" Contestó James con una gran sonrisa enamorada en el rostro.

"Creo que ahora si te pegó duro el amor hacia esa chavala, brother" Contestó Canuto en un tono burlón.

"En vez de estarte burlando de tu mejor amigo deberías ser un poco mas cortes, ayúdame a buscarla, entiende Canuto la necesito!!!"

"Pero que es lo que te gusta y te llama la atención de ese… bombonazo de chavala"

"Hey Canuto te andas pasando de sabio, además como que, que es lo que me llama la atención de Lily??? Que no la ves?? Tiene un os ojos y un pelo y su cuerpo me pone….mmmm….. no me caben palabras para describir lo que siento cuando la veo"

"Ya basta! Estas logrando que Colagusano piense en ella como no te gusta que lo haga" Exclamó Remus a lo que le siguieron unas fuertes carcajadas que parecían mas bien ladridos de perro de Sirius Black.

"Es cierto! Colagusano se exita con cualquier cosa… pobre debemos entenderlo nunca a podido besar a una chavala"

"Basta de burla! quiero buscar a Lily me ayudarán?"Los tres merodeadores asintieron alegremente y se embarcaron en la búsqueda.

* * *

Lily Evans se encontraba en la mesa de Gryffindor del Gran Comedor con sus grandes amigas del alma, Pia Guadalupe "la lupilla" Smith y Anzina Polonia Lopilato.

"Li!" Gritó Anzina."Jaime "el guapote" Potter no deja de verte"

"Eso no es novedad, y deja el guapote para alguien mas, Anzi" Dijo muy malhumorada.

"Bueno yo solo digo lo que mis ojos ven" Dijo la chavala, la cual era la mas sexy para opinión de casi todos los muchachos de Hogwarts.

"Además, que creen que ese Potter se atrevió a hacerme en el tren… Ese estupido descerebrado trató de engañarme diciendo que él era el Premio Anual de este año! Pueden creerlo? Como si Dumbledore le entregara a ÉL esa gran responsabilidad"

"Las calificaciones de James no son del todo malas" Dijo la lupilla, a lo que recibió una feroz mirada de parte de su amiga. "No me veas asi, sabes que es cierto el chavo te gana en defensa contra las artes oscuras y en transformaciones!" Lily no volvió a dirigirle la palabra a Lupilla en el resto del banquete de bienvenida. Al llegar a la sala común Lily se dirigió al dormitorio especial para los premios Anual.

"No vemos en la mañana Anzi" Dijo Lily despidiénsode de Anzina y haciendo caso omiso a la despedida de la Lupe. _'Por fin sabré quien es el verdadero premio anual'_ Pensó alegremente. Al abrir la puerta de su nuevo dormitorio.

"Evans! Por fin llegas, COMENZABA A EXTRAÑARTE" Lily alzó la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos chocolate bajo unos lentes redondos y gritó.

"Ah! Potter! Qué haces aquí?"

"Ya te lo he dicho, yo doy premio anual… lo que significa que tendremos que compartir dormitorio y quizá cama…" Dijo James picadamente.

"Que? Como te atreves! Y menos con esos modales… y así piensas que algún día seremos amigos, y no soy una mas de tu colección" Dijo enfurecida.

"Vamos Lily de verdad no soy tan malo, puedes preguntarle a mitad de las chavalas del colegio… si no es que a mas"

"Pues ya te dije que yo no doy como ellas, y ya déjate de jueguitos y dile a Remus que se venga de inmediato!"

"Lily, Lily, Lily, que parte de que soy el premio anual no entiendes, vamos será mejor que te vayas acostumbrando a mi pues a partir de este momento vas a tener que ver mi hermosa cara mucho mas de lo que crees" Lily por fin se dio por vencida, ninguna broma de Potter, ninguna había durado tanto como esta por o que parecía que el chavo decía la verdad. Lily suspiró.

"Esta bien, acepto que duermas en este dormitorio, pues ya no puedo hacer nada al respecto pero eso no significa nada pues tu y yo no nos hablaremos durante todo el año!"

"Y como pretendes hacer eso si tenemos tantas cosas que organizar juntos?"

"Cosas del trabajo solamente mas no personales aquí en el dormitorio Potter tu y yo no somos mas que un par de extraños, entiendes! Y afuera de él solo somos compañeros de trabajo, espero que te quede claro porque no pienso repetirlo así que pon atención yo jamás, jamás ni aquí ni en china podré dirigirme a ti."

"Esta bien, tranquila ya lo entendí… créeme Li he cambiado y no quiero hacerte esto mas pesado, aunque para mi sea una bendición… no te molestaré solo quiero que seas feliz…" Lily lo miró sorprendida, de verdad parecía cambiado, entonces "Y cuando quieras" Dijo en tono bajo "Puedes pasarte a mi cama si te da miedo" Terminó entre risas, a lo que recibió un almohadazo en la cara haciendo que sus lentes cayeran al suelo.

"Como puedo pensar que tu, James Potter , puedes cambiar, siempre serás el mismo barbaján Potter de siempre" Al darse cuenta de sus lentes en el suelo, Lily los pisó con fuerza, James la tomó de la mano, sin importarle los lentes.

"Lily, una cosa es que haya cambiado y otra cosa es que no me pueda detener a tu belleza interior y exterior, me encantas chica" Lily enmudeció por un segundo habóa creído y caído bajo los encantos de James pero tan rapido como eso pasó terminó y Lily arrebató su mano de la de James y sin decir mas se metió al baño a cambiarse por un pijama.

James se quedó admirando a Li al momento en que ella salió en su ropa de dormir.

"No me veas Potter, das asco" El chico asintió y entró en el baño para cambiarse, mientras James estaba en el sanitario Lily aprovechó para meterse a la cama, la chavala no esperó a que el chico saliera pues había quedado profunamemente dormida al poner la cabeza sobre la almohada.

Al salir del baño, James se encontró con su angel, profunamente dormido.

"Te amo Lily, te amo con toda el alma de Potter" Sonrió al mirarla dormir, mientras tanto la chavala soñaba con cierto niño de pelo negro altamente desorejando y ojos chocolate que la volvían loca.


End file.
